heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin Scout (Khlint Giantslayer)
|image = Khlint_2.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "Underestimating me will be your last mistake!" |gender = Male |class = Support |current meta = Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture =5 |physical stat picture =6 |magical stat picture =6 |resilience stat picture =6 |support stat picture =9 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 4,800 |Rune price (put after the price) = 110 }} "Underestimating me will be your last mistake!" "Some goblin tribes of Haradon are known for their intricate and modern weaponry. Khlint Giantslayer, a scout for Tribe Blackhammer, is a brilliant inventor of advanced arms, the likes of which he was wielding on the day he earned his surname." Strategy *Remember to always HEAL your teammates first and score the kill later, as this will benefit you and your team. *When using fire bullet, remember to always DRAG and aim the skill rather than selecting an enemy and taping the skill, unless they are very close. This will ensure your shot is more accurate and gives you a better chance to hit your target without missing. *Always place a trap in front or behind an enemy hero in case you or your teammate is running away, or your opponent is after low health. *Cunning Trap has a very low cd and it's mana consumption is very low. Make sure to keep on placing traps when there are enemies around. The low cd also means chasing him is very hard as it will deal a DoT which means the enemy are losing both health and also wasting their time as the slow will stop them from getting close. *Boneflame Wand and Fername Blade are a MUST for Goblin scout as they provide you a lot of mana regen and max mana. Not only will these 2 benefit in mana, Boneflame Wand gives you a lot amount of Magical Attack which is needed to deal damage and heal yourself/teammates. Fername Blade's passive is very suitable for Goblin because with it, Goblin's Fire Bullet will have the slow effect which makes it annoying for the enemy and makes it easier for you to escape difficult situations. Skills Curative Arms Khlint fires a curative bullet at himself or an ally. Cost: 100/130/160/190 MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Effect: Heals 100/160/220/280 + Magical Attack HP Fire Bullet The Goblin Scout fires a searing bullet which burns through everything in it's path. Cost: 100/110/120/130 MP Range: 11 meters Damage: 90/135/180/225 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 16/14/12/10 seconds Flare Khlint fires a illuminating flare. Cost: 60/100/140/180 MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Effects: Detects invisible enemies in the area. Restores 15/20/25/30 + Magical Attack HP to allies in the area for 8 seconds. Cunning Trap The cunning scout places several traps on the ground Cost: 60 MP Range: 14 meters Damage: 30/60/70 + Magical Attack per second Cooldown: 30/20/10 seconds Effects: Can't be attacked, lasts for 60 seconds. Invisible enemies who trigger this trap are detectable for 4 seconds. Maximum of 3 traps at once. Movement speed reduction: 50% Base Stats 'Skins' Category:Hero Category:Support